Adonis Otogari
A quiet young man of mixed blood, Adonis comes from another country, but his Japanese is by no means bad. His father is a foreigner, while his mother is Japanese. Due to his reticence, he gives off the impression that he's grumpy and scary, even though he doesn't mean to. He loves small and cute animals. However, he's scared of touching them, so he only watches them from a distance. He's worried about the frail (or so he thinks) heroine, and often recommends meat or nutritious food. A member of the unit UNDEAD. Appearance Adonis is a tall young man with a good build. He has darker skin than all the other students, being slightly tan. He has messy purple hair that is brushed back on the left side, with the right side being longer, and amber eyes. He wears the school's uniform with the white shirt tucked in and undone at the collar, and the blazer unbuttoned. He wears a brown belt and a blue tie. He wears black moccasin-like loafers. He also wears a small metal earring on his left ear. On stage he wears UNDEAD's uniform. It includes a fur-lined jacket with half sleeves. It has double buttons on the front, outlined in red. The sides of the arms of the jacket are grey with a white pattern. The stitching on the jacket is white. He wears a dark grey v-necked shirt that's tucked in. He also wears a dark grey belt, with a golden buckle. On the side, there's a dark grey bandanna with a white pattern. It also has a golden beaded chain. He wears black pants that are slightly ripped on the left thigh and above the right knee. He wears high black boots with grey buckles across the front and grey laces. He wears a golden beaded chain necklace that wraps around twice, and a black wristband on his left arm. Over the wristband is a golden beaded chain bracelet. The outfit also has a black peaked cap, also decorated with a golden beaded chain. Trivia *Adonis's first name is a clear reference to Adonis, the Greek demi-god of beauty and desire. His last name consists of two characters, with the former (乙) frequently used as an ateji (character used phonetically rather than semantically) and the latter (狩) meaning "to hunt," which is somewhat befitting of his seemingly predatory appearance. Incidentally, the first character in Adonis's last name is homophonous with the character 音, meaning "sound, voice." *Adonis's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in katakana. The slightly awkward quality of the handwriting seems to suggest that he is not familiar with writing in the Japanese script. *He's very obedient to his superiors, e.g. Rei Sakuma of UNDEAD. *He is unfamiliar with modern technology. Spoilers: *His ocarina playing is so beautiful that it has moved Koga to tears. This happens in Vol. 1 UNDEAD (Unit CD). *In an Ensemble Stars interview. From Bessatsu JUNON: Hyper-dimensional Idol Magazine 2D☆STAR, Adonis revealed that his father is from the Middle East, and that he and his sisters wanted to move to Japan after hearing their mother's stories. His father stayed home in the Middle East, and Adonis now lives with his mother and sisters in Japan. Relationships See Adonis Otogari/Relationships Voice actor comment "The character I was in charge of is quite reticent, but you can catch the glimpses of his kindness in each and every line that he speaks. I hope you will listen to all of his different voices, and come to see into the depth of his heart!" Voice actor interview Interview with Wataru Hatano (voice actor for Adonis Otogari) (March 27, 2015) Category:Characters Category:UNDEAD Category:Student Category:2nd Year Category:Track & Field Club Category:Class 2-A Category:Virgo